


Пираты наедине

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Некоторые люди даже не подозревают, что у строгого и язвительного мистера Кёрклэнда, оказывается, есть жена, не только от него не сбежавшая со скандалом, но и любящая его вместе со всеми недостатками, а у жизнерадостной и, казалось бы, такой беспечной леди, как Изабелла Карьедо, есть муж, профессор и архивариус Лондонского университета.





	Пираты наедине

Название: Пираты наедине  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 26 января 2017

 

************************************

 

Артур Кёрклэнд заканчивает строгим мелким почерком педанта выведенную заметку и, приподняв изящную перьевую ручку ровно на дюйм над бумагой, поднимает густые брови, словно сам себе говоря о проделанной работе: «Неплохо, неплохо…», после чего ставит маленькую, но яркую точку. Молодая библиотекарша Роуз хорошо знает этот жест: на сегодня мистер Кёрклэнд закончил. Роуз откидывает за плечи тощие, но длинные хвостики, поправляет худыми пальчиками с ярко-красным лаком на ногтях золотистое пенсне и открывает на экране компьютера окно журнала: сейчас мистер Кёрклэнд будет что-то из книг сдавать, а что-то резервировать на следующий раз.

Изабелла Карьедо смотрит на крутящуюся перед зеркалом в подобранном для нее платье клиентку с выражением такой искренней радости на лице, что уставший от заграничного шоппинга с супругой синьор Варгас невольно думает, что лучше бы его женой была эта солнечная синьора, напоминающая собой чуть-чуть сменившую национальность Венеру, чем его сварливая Кьяра, которая до сих пор злится на него за невинный комплимент той милой спортивной блондиночке в парке и поэтому весь день только ворчит на него и придирается буквально ко всему. А Изабелла просто очень рада, что в этот пасмурный прохладный день ей удалось подобрать такое платье, что хмурая клиентка, забыв о том, что ее беспокоило, пусть скупо, но улыбнулась. 

Профессор и архивариус Лондонского университета Артур Кёрклэнд, именитый специалист по истории средневековой Англии, по пути домой встречает на лестнице нескольких своих студентов. Он кивает приветствующей его группке с важностью и той ноткой пренебрежительного снисхождения, с какой на неразумных юнцов смотрит зрелый человек, к тому же отлично сознающий, что он намного опытнее и умнее их всех, вместе взятых, но признающий, что когда-нибудь те могут дорасти до его уровня. Его милостивое снисхождение, однако, не мешает ему бросить крайне неодобрительный взгляд на нерадивого и шумного Альфреда Джонса, не сдавшего, несмотря на то, что все сроки уже вышли, реферат о Столетней войне. Теперь-то он тихий и старательно делает вид, что его тут нет. Всей своей крупногабаритной фигурой, куда более привычной к спортивным тренировкам, чем к упражнениям ума. От взгляда профессора Джонс виновато скукоживается и обещает принести работу в понедельник. Артур, не дослушав, уходит, холодно обронив на прощание, что реферат должен лежать у него на столе до выходных.

Уже почти с десяток лет назад переехавшая в Лондон Изабелла Карьедо, щебеча обо всем подряд с коллегой, с удивлением обнаруживает, что она, в основном лишь по телефону поддерживая связь со знакомыми и приятелями, все еще способна внятно объяснить, как в Мадриде найти недавно переехавшую сеньору Торес, сын которой, Хосе Диего, работает совместно с каким-то сеньором Гарсиа Лунес, через сестру которого, Марию, можно дешево достать отличную ткань, и к кому лучше обратиться за пошивом. Довольная этим фактом, она в приподнятом настроении обходит все примерочные, забирая оттуда забытые вешалки и поправляя коврики, когда приходит смс от мужа. Артур пишет, что уже едет домой, и спрашивает, нужно ли что-нибудь купить. Изабелла, улыбнувшись, в ответном сообщении просит купить вина и киндер сюрприз. Через некоторое время Артур присылает фотографию из магазина и спрашивает, из какой коллекции ему взять шоколадное яйцо – с фигурками Мстителей или пингвинами Мадагаскара. О коллекции с игрушками Hello Kitty речи просто не идет, потому что серьезный и строгий мистер Кёрклэнд отлично знает вкусы своей жены. Изабелла выбирает пингвинов.

Вернувшись домой, мистер Кёрклэнд ставит вино в холодильник. Рабочий день Изабеллы начинается и, соответственно, заканчивается несколько позже, чем у него, так что у него есть в запасе еще примерно двадцать минут. Никаких анонсов и распоряжений по поводу ужина никто из них за весь день не сделал, поэтому Артур, подумав, звонит жене и предлагает устроить сегодня ленивый вечер. Белла со смешком уточняет: «Совсем заработались, профессор Кёрклэнд?», а потом добавляет, что тоже устала и не прочь полениться втроем – он, она и большая пицца. Артур обещает дождаться ее и единолично пиццу не выбирать, и неторопливо раскладывает на столе сданные ему сегодня курсовые студентов – пока есть время, почему бы не заняться делом.

Когда Изабелла приезжает домой, Артур встречает ее в прихожей. Они знакомы вот уже дюжину лет, из которой десять живут вместе и семь – женаты. Они уже давно не сливаются в страстном поцелуе, едва один из них окажется на пороге дома. Изабелла не бросается с разбега мужу на руки, а Артур не ловит ее в объятия, едва она зайдет в квартиру. Зато Артур подает жене руку, чтобы ей было, на что опираться, пока она, наклонившись, снимает туфли, а когда она выпрямляется, нежно целует ее в щеку. 

\- Я соскучилась, - сообщает Изабелла негромко, чуть сжав ладонь мужа в своей.

\- Я тоже, - признается Артур, с теплотой глядя на нее, и улыбается: - Пошли выбирать пиццу.

Они устраиваются для этого дела на кухне. Артур сидит за столом, отодвинув в сторону студенческие работы, и его тонкие бледные пальцы уверенно порхают по экрану планшета, пока он набирает в строку поиска нужный запрос. Изабелла стоит у него за спиной, опираясь локтями на спинку стула, и шуршит оберткой от киндер сюрприза.

\- Может, вот этот сайт? – спрашивает она, указывая пальцем на ссылку. – Кажется, мы уже у них что-то заказывали, и нам понравилось.

\- Точно заказывали, - подтверждает Артур и открывает страницу. – Сайт у них, правда, тяжелый. Долго будет грузиться.

\- Ну, мы ведь с тобой всегда найдем, чем заняться, - игриво мурлыкает в ответ Изабелла, протягивая половинку шоколадного яйца. 

Артур, прежде чем забрать сладость, мягко ловит жену за запястье и целует изящные пальцы. На одном из них ручной работы кольцо в виде тонкого золотого венка с крохотными жемчужными «цветками» - венок из жимолости. Его, влюбленного в свою профессию медиевиста, сердечное признание и одновременно – ода восхищения, выраженная через легенду о зеленых дамах*. И пусть каждый из них в браке остался при своей фамилии (так ведь привычнее и не нужно менять документы), пусть некоторые люди даже и не подозревают, что у строгого и язвительного мистера Кёрклэнда, оказывается, есть жена, не только от него не сбежавшая со скандалом, но и любящая его вместе со всеми недостатками, а у жизнерадостной и, казалось бы, такой беспечной леди, как Изабелла Карьедо, есть муж, пусть… А, пусть их всех. Ему достаточно того, что Белла знает об истинном смысле кольца и носит его, принимая этот дар.

К консенсусу по поводу пиццы они приходят быстро. Доставщик, им обещают, привезет заказ через полчаса. Изабелла предлагает «продегустировать» вино, чтобы скрасить ожидание. Артур, усмехнувшись, не без гордости представляет ей бутылку выдержанного порто.

\- Ты не против крепленого? – уточняет он, в общем-то, зная ответ.

\- Я только за! – не обманывает его ожиданий Белла и достает бокалы. 

Через полчаса бутылка ополовинена, а доставщик пиццы дозванивается до них с покаянием, что застрял в пробке и опоздает на неопределенный срок. Артур выслушивает, закатывает глаза на словах о задержке, но отвечает тоном совершенно ровным и сдержанным, как и полагается хорошо воспитанному и образованному джентльмену средних лет. Да, это досадно. Нет, они, конечно, подождут. Разумеется, они понимают. 

\- Наш ужин опоздает, - сообщает он очевидное посматривавшей на него Изабелле, закончив телефонный разговор.

\- Жаль, - вздыхает она. – Давай тогда пока еще по бокалу.

Сладкое гранатовое великолепие вновь наполняет собой бокалы. На пустой желудок не стоило бы столько пить, конечно, да еще не самый слабый алкоголь… Но они дома, они отдыхают, они этого хотят и они это могут, так что мистер Кёрклэнд не видит в этом никакой проблемы. Изабелла, рассматривающая работу какого-то студента, держа ее на весу и потягивая неторопливо портвейн, тоже. 

\- Не то чтобы я претендовала на лавры знатока, - замечает она спустя пару прочитанных страниц, - но я все же сомневаюсь, что разумно объяснять пауперизацию в Англии происками тамплиеров.

\- Что-о-о? – Артур, забрав листки со введением к чьей-то курсовой, торопливо их просматривает и с явным трудом сдерживает нервный смех. – Вот ведь… Ну, я ему покажу.

\- О, Артур, не будь слишком жесток, - смешливо просит Белла. – В конце концов, это было забавно читать. 

\- О, не волнуйся, дорогая, слишком жесток я не буду, - обещает Артур, усмехнувшись. – Всего лишь очень жесток. Позволю выступить перед группой с этой, гм, концепцией, и с самым серьезным видом попрошу привести более убедительные ссылки на источники, поскольку эти доказательства меня не убедили. Ничего сверх того, что он обязан был представить. В том, что это превратится в полтора часа позора, виноват буду явно не я. 

\- Как коварно, - добродушно, без порицания, замечает Изабелла, допивая остатки портвейна в бокале. Артур невинно разводит руками и наливает ей еще. 

\- А все-таки жаль, что мальчик пошел по легкому пути конспирологии, - помолчав, заявляет Белла. – Тема ведь такая любопытная.

\- Дети, - пожимает плечами Артур.

Следующую четверть часа они обмениваются уже замечаниями о пауперизации. Артур наслаждается каждой минутой. Его жена не историк, но она его первейший читатель и основная причина популярности его статей и книг среди студентов за ясность и хороший слог, и чего ей не дала по части истории школа, то она усвоила из его рукописей. 

Последние капли портвейна падают в бокал неохотно, долго балансируя на краю горлышка. В голове уже немного шумит, а пицца кажется несколько лишней. Изабелла отодвигается на стуле подальше и закидывает на стол босые ноги с выкрашенными алым лаком ногтями.

\- Где там твоя гитара? – спрашивает она, сладко потягиваясь. – На этом корабле недостаточно музыки, Артур Кёрклэнд!

\- Капитан Артур Кёрклэнд, - усмехнувшись, возражает Артур, и приносит гитару из гостиной.

Приехавший с опозданием на час и шесть минут и извинительной скидкой в 50% доставщик пиццы исключительно благодаря богатому жизненному опыту сохраняет челюсть в правильном положении, когда дверь ему открывает солидный мужчина в костюме и при галстуке и с серьезнейшим выражением лица забирает пакет, а восседающая у него на плечах роскошная загорелая шатенка с гитарой в одной руке протягивает ему чуть мятую купюру. 

\- Сдачу оставьте себе, мы уже передумали на вас сердиться, - дружелюбно заявляет она.

\- Хотя если бы вы пришли минутой ранее, мы бы еще не были столь великодушны, - добавляет он и захлопывает дверь. 

\- По-моему, мы его шокировали, - улыбается Изабелла, склоняясь к мужу.

\- По-моему, нам это нравится, - усмехается Артур, придерживая ее свободной рукой за ногу у колена.

\- Так точно, капитан.

\- Куда держим курс, штурман?

\- На диван в гостиной, сэр! На кухне сидеть надоело.

Спустя шесть кусков пиццы, четыре пиратские песни и один британский гимн, сыгранный на вытащенной на божий свет электрогитаре, они лежат на диване в обнимку, уставшие и счастливые.

\- Вы – самый лучший на свете, капитан Кёрклэнд, - сообщает Изабелла, кладя голову мужу на плечо.

Артур, обняв жену за плечи крепче, улыбается, приподняв голову и глядя на Беллу:  
\- Я не стал бы таким без вас, мой самый лучший штурман.

**Author's Note:**

> * Зеленые дамы – персонажи английского фольклора, древесные фейри, что селятся чаще всего в дубах, вязах, ивах и тисе, а иногда выбирают сосны, остролист или яблони. В легенде, о которой идет речь, на холме росли три дерева, в которых обитали зеленые дамы, танцевавшие в ночи полной луны. Рядом с тем холмом стоял дом, где жил старик с тремя сыновьями. Когда старик умер, хозяйство поделили на три части: старший взял самый большой кусок земли, средний – надел поменьше, а младшему досталась лишь узкая полоска земли у подножья холма. Из них троих только младший сын исполнял зарок отца и каждую весну к подножию деревьев на холме клал венки из жимолости, благодаря чему зеленые дамы ему благоволили, и всего у него было в достатке. Братья завидовали. Старший попытался срубить деревья, не остановившись даже тогда, когда дерево от удара топором вскрикнуло. Но древо, падая, свалилось ему на голову. Средний брат прибрал к рукам надел старшего и тоже хотел срубить деревья. Одно он смог срубить без помех, но последнее вдруг ударило его ветвью по голове и убило на месте. После этого наделы обоих братьев перешли к младшему, а он по-прежнему носил на холм венок из жимолости, и счастье не покидало его.


End file.
